Life's Miracles
by Endless Questions
Summary: Sequel to Reversal. A witch tells the Cullens that it is possible for vampires to have children. Now it is time for Bella and Emmett to decide what they want from their life together and what this new development might mean for them and the whole family. ON HIATUS UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys. So I left an author note at the end of Reversal asking for feedback on whether I should do a Reversal sequel. Well that feedback was so overwhelming and unexpected and appreciated that I have decided to go ahead with one. I will warn you know though that I may not update regularly. I will be starting my second semester of college in January and as we speak I am trying to get a book published and I want to have a manuscript done by late January or early February and will be focusing more on that than my fanfiction stories. That being said I hope you all really like this story and would like to ask that you review as often as you can, it makes me really happy to hear from you and to know you like my writing. Enjoy, tell me what you think of chapter one.**

**DISCLAIMER: I will only post this once as the fact that I do not own Twilight will never change.**

**CHAPTER 1**

Today was mine and Emmett's four month anniversary. I had never been happier than these last months of our marriage. We spent several days a week along in the house Charlie had given us, and the other days with the rest of the Cullens. Edward had so far kept his vow to not mess with our life and Charlie was now talking every day with Regina, the black haired vampire from Alaska.

Alice had already let slip that Emmett was taking me out to dinner tonight, which was why I was now at the mall with her looking at dresses.

"How about this one Bella?" Alice asked, holding up a dark red knee length dress with frills on the collar and bottom hem.

I tilted my had a little, made a face, and shook my head, "I don't think so. Red isn't really my color."

Alice sighed and put the dress back on it's rack. "Well what are you looking for then?" she asked.

I shrugged, "I don't know Al, when I find it I'll know and tell you."

We were there for two hours before I found my dress. It was a cream color, not white or tan, but somewhere in between and it was an off the shoulder style that Alice swore looked perfect on me. It was floor length and while not suctioning, was still form fitting and showed off all the good things I wanted shown off.

"So?" I asked her. "What do you think? Suitable for Emmett's plans?"

Alive nodded very enthusiastically. "Definitely suitable Bella. You look gorgeous!"

"Thanks. Well…I guess we should be going then huh?"

Again she nodded and I changed out of the dress, put it back on it's hanger, and led the way to the check out registers. We were on our way home before Emmett called, which I had a feeling he was going to do.

"Hello?" I said into my new cell phone. After our marriage Emmett had insisted on lavishing countless trinkets and things on me.

"Hey, it's me. I was just wondering how the shopping was going," he replied.

"It's going okay, how's the hunting going? I'm assuming you're finished, since you'd be wasting your precious hunting time on talking to me."

"Yeah we finished about half an hour ago. It went well, though Carlisle is convinced that pretty soon we'll have to move on so the animal populations can rejuvenate."

"But I don't want to move on," I whined. "I like our house, I like everything about where we live."

I heard him sigh on the other end and I could practically see him roll his eyes, "Bella we've been over this already. You knew this was going to happen. I'm sorry if you feel that way but you know it's best for all of us. Please, just…drop it will you?" he asked.

I nodded and then realized he was waiting for an answer since he couldn't see me. "Alright. I'm sorry Emmett. So…what are our plans for tonight? Rose invited us to a party she heard about."

"I have different plans actually. Don't you know what today is?" he asked.

"Um…Tuesday."

"It's…you really don't know?" he asked, sounding incredibly hurt.

"Of course I know what today is! It's our four month anniversary. So what? Do you have plans based around that?" I asked.

"Yeah. I have dinner reservations and a few other things planned. Don't tell me Alice didn't tell you! Isn't that the reason you went shopping today?" he demanded playfully.

"I had no idea you were so perceptive!" I exclaimed teasingly.

He laughed, "when do you think you'll be home?" he asked.

I glanced at Alice, then at the speedometer, then replied, "well we left Port Angeles about fifteen minutes ago, at a normal speed it takes a projected hour to get back, at these excelerated speeds I would project a guess of approximately twenty minutes and counting."

"Whatever smart ass," he laughed again. "Alright, I'll see you in twenty."

"Alright, Emmett…I love you," I said.

"I love you too Bells."

I pushed the end button and sighed.

"Things troubled in paradise?" Alice asked abruptly.

"What? No of course not. Emmett and I are doing great. I was just sighing because I keep remembering that we have to leave soon. Alice, I really don't want to go. When we leave…what about the house Charlie gave us? We just leave it behind?" I asked.

"Bella, that house is so far removed from…well _everything_ that there would be no danger in you going back to it sometimes. And we could even come with too, since its almost as big as the main house anyway. Don't worry about it Bella. When we're ready to leave we'll get everything sorted. Believe me, we've done this a few times, we don't what we're doing."

"I know, but it's my first time moving when I actually have something to care about, and then there's the fact that I can't truly come back here for about ninety years…it's a lot to handle. But I'm not going to dwell on that right now, I'm supposed to be happy!"

"Yes you are, and I'm sure, when you find out exactly what Emmett has planned for you, you'll feel like the luckiest girl in the world," Alice said excitedly.

"I already feel like the luckiest _vampire_ in the world, because I get to spend every day with Emmett."

"Well either way we are definitely making you look fabulous for tonight. I better call Rose and tell her to get everything ready!" Alice exclaimed, whipping out her phone, punching in the number, and driving in a straight line down the road, all at the same time. I had done this plenty of times in the last months, but just the fact that we could do it made me uneasy sometimes, like we shouldn't be able to.

"Hello? Oh Edward, hi. Um, is Rose there? Well can I talk to her?" Alice asked into the phone, her voice getting more and more impatient as she spoke. Edward was speaking low, probably on purpose so I couldn't hear what he said. "Why not? Edward tell me what's going on!"

All I could hear from my side of the car was his voice murmuring something to her and I strained to hear more.

"She's having…I suppose you'd say it's another one of her mental breakdowns. Could you hurry up and get back here so you can snap her out of it?" Edward asked.

Alice closed her eyes for a moment, sighed, and replied, "we'll be there in five. Just keep her calm so she doesn't run off and make us track her down."

"Alright, but you better hurry, this one seems worse than usual."

**Okay I know, a little slow but I needed to start somewhere. It will get better I promise!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I am so sorry that this chapter is so late guys. I lost track of time and then I sort of forgot where I was taking this. I've been super busy and while that's no excuse, it's the only thing I can say. But hopefully you aren't all mad at me and will keep reading. Anyway, I'll let you get on with the reading, and as always please, please, please Review!**

**CHAPTER 2**

Alice rushed us home and we were in the house practically before the car stopped. Rosalie was sitting on the couch in the living room, staring at the wall, her phone held limply in her hand. I couldn't help thinking that Esme should be here dealing with this, but then remembered that she was out of town scouting for our next home.

Alice was at her side in a flash, kneeling down in front of her to try and get her attention. "Rose, Rose, what's wrong? What's going on?" When the blond vampire didn't respond Alice looked to Edward. "How long as she been like this?"

"Um….about fifteen minutes before you called actually. She was on the phone with someone but wouldn't tell me who it was, and when she hung up she just….well this is what she was like."

Finally, with an impatient sigh, Alice swung back her hand and slapped Rosalie in the face. Edward lurched forward but stopped abruptly when this seemed to pull the blond out of whatever trance she'd been in. she looked around for a moment then up at Alice. "Al, oh my god! I…. I just got the most amazing news!"

Alice and I exchanged a glance before she took hold of Rose's hand and hauled her to her feet. Without a word to Edward, who was standing there stunned, us girls ran up to Alice's room to talk.

"Now what is this news Rose? And why were you just sitting there like that?" Alice demanded.

I figured this was just another discussion about a new hair salon so I rolled my eyes and threw myself on the bed, not caring. That is, until I heard the words that came out of Rosalie's mouth.

"I got a call today, from someone I didn't know. She…she said she was a witch and….oh Alice! She said she knew about a way for vampires to have children!"

Alice and I gave each other a long look. "Rose, we already know vampires can have children, Tanya told us a few weeks ago that there was a vampire up there who had fathered a child on a human. So what?" I said, bored and playing with my hair.

"You don't understand Bella, she didn't mean vampires having children with humans. She meant vampires having children with vampires. You and Emmett, me and Edward, Alice and Jasper, we could have children! She knows a way for us to truly have a family."

I slowly sat up and I understood in that moment why she had been sitting the way she was when we got home. This was shocking news, news that may or may not be true. News that could make us very happy, or very upset if it turned out to be a scam. "How can that be? Carlisle even said it wasn't possible. Vampires….we can never change, that's why we can't have kids."

"I know Bella, but Carlisle was wrong. This woman, this witch, she was positive she knew a way to make it possible. I don't know how yet, she said she wanted to meet with us before she gave away the secret. Will you guys come with me tomorrow to meet her?" she asked.

I didn't even look at Alice this time, "Rose, did you consider that this woman is just trying to trick you? that she's….got another motive than to 'help' us? It seems odd to me that she all of a sudden contacts you, knowing you're a vampire, and offers to help you achieve something that you've always wanted."

"But don't you see? What if she's telling the truth? Don't you want to give Emmett children? Don't you want to have a family? This woman could give us back that one thing that we've all lost Bella! I'm not willing to take a chance, the small chance that she's 'got another motive'. If there is even the slightest chance she can help me, I'm going to see her. If you change your mind, I'm leaving at 1:30 tomorrow."

I opened my mouth to say something, but I had no idea what to say to something like this. And then I was saved by my phone going off. I looked at it to see Emmett's name. With a smile I answered, "hey baby," I said sweetly.

"Hey, I just thought I'd call and let you know that I had to run and make a few adjustments to our plans for tonight, that's why I'm not home," he said.

At this point I had completely forgotten about our plans and the fact that he was supposed to be at the house. "Oh, it's okay, Rose had a little break down anyway so we were busy with her. I'm going to start getting ready soon, so I'll talk to you when you get back alright?"

"Okay bye sweetheart."

"Bye," I said with another smile. And then I looked to Alice. "We have to get a move on Al, or I won't be ready in time for whatever he has planned."

"Oh my gosh! I forgot! Come on, we don't have a lot of time. You helping Rose?" Alice asked as she pulled me up and started for the door.

Rose nodded and followed us to mine and Emmett's room, where they sat me down and started making me beautiful. Alice did my makeup and let Rose do my hair. Thankfully she didn't go crazy, instead she put it in a very elegant bun at the top of my head, reminding me of the cartoon movie Anastasia when they go to the opera.

And then, after what I knew to be at least a hour and a half of 'beautification' I was in my dress and looking at myself in the mirror. I had to be honest, I hadn't looked this good since my wedding. Emmett was downstairs waiting for me and as I was putting my high heels on Rose cleared her throat.

"Um….listen Bella, I know tonight is special for you and I wouldn't ask, but could you please not mention this woman to Emmett? Just in case you're right and she's not who she says she is? Alice and I have agreed not to tell Jasper or Edward, and we'd appreciate if you kept it a secret too."

"Of course. And….just so you know Rose, I'm not trying to ruin this for you. I want kids as much as anyone, but….I can't help being suspicious. I swear I won't tell him anything about it." I smiled at her, hugged her tight, hugged Alice, and then walked from the room.

Emmett was waiting at the bottom of the stairs for me, dressed in a black suit. When he saw me his eyes went wide and he grinned, clearly realizing how lucky he was, not that I was thinking I was anything special.

I didn't stumble once as I made my grand entrance, nor did I trip on my dress. I smiled brightly as Emmett took my hand and said, "you look beautiful."

"Thank you," I replied. "You look quite dashing yourself. I'm off to meet my lover, where are you going?"

He grinned at my teasing, "oh Jessica just invited me to go to this charity thing with her, though that's not our only plan for the night."

I couldn't help stiffening at the sound of her name but was saved from a response by Jasper and Edward walking in from the living room.

"Wow Bella, you look amazing," Jasper complimented. I still couldn't believe how comfortable we were now that he didn't want to kill me all the time.

"Thanks Jazz." And almost involuntarily my eyes moved to Edward.

"He's right, you do look exquisite. I hope you guys have a wonderful time tonight."

"And on that note, it really is time for us to be leaving, honey," Emmett said, placing a hand lightly on my back and urging me toward the door. I smiled and waved at Edward and Jasper as Emmett led us hastily from the house and off toward our romantic night.

**Next chapter will obviously be their romantic night out. Haven't decided just yet what all this night will entail but I promise it will be most impressive and unforgettable.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back!!! I'm soooo sorry it's been so long guys. I got caught up in a whole lot of work for school. You should definitely thank BriyerRose for reminding me about my stories. Hopefully I'll be able to update more often. Here is the romantic night for you all : )**

**CHAPTER 3**

Emmett and I didn't do much talking on the way to wherever we were going. He kept looking at me and I would glance at him, smile, and look away.

Finally he cleared his throat and said, "so, what's on your mind?"

I looked over at him with a small frown, "what do you mean?"

"You're obviously thinking about something, because you're almost never this quiet. And I figured after our little spat earlier you would have something to say," he explained with a tiny shrug, barely watching the road as he contemplated my face.

"I don't want to fight about that anymore Emmett. I understand that we have to leave, I just…I can't imagine any other place feeling like home the way Forks does. I mean, this is where it all happened. Where I met all of you, where I fell in love, got married…. I've never left everything behind like you guys, it'll just take some time to adjust. But I don't want to dwell on that, I want to enjoy our romantic evening. Where are we going by the way?" I asked.

He grinned at me and winked, "that's a surprise. You don't get to know until we get there."

An hour later we passed a sign that said we were in Seattle and I looked over at Emmett quizzically. "I've been to Seattle before Em."

He grinned at me, "I know you've been here before, but you haven't been to where I'm taking you," he said with a wink.

I arched an eyebrow, "and how are you so sure?"

He laughed, "this is one of those places you don't just go to with the girls. This is one of those places that you only go to on a date. Believe me, you have never been here. Actually, I don't even know if Alice or Rose have been here…"

Now I was almost dying, figuratively, from curiousity. Where could he be taking me where Rose _and_ Alice hadn't been to? And then we pulled up in front of a huge building that was so elegant that I was shocked, the only part of Seattle I had been to was the part with all the stores. Then I saw the sign at the door: _The Russian Ballet! In town this week only! Once in a lifetime experience!_

"Emmett!" I whispered, jerking my head around to look at him. "The Russian Ballet? Really?"

He grinned at me, "of course! You would never believe how amazing ballet is until you've seen it! Besides, what is more romantic than the ballet?"

I smiled at him and felt my throat get tight from my feelings. Emmett was not the type of guy to go to ballet and the fact that he had brought me here without me even begging him to go was amazing. "I love you," I said softly before the valet came to help me out.

Once Emmett was standing next to me, an arm wrapped around my waist I reached up and kissed him on the lips, feeling his other arm wrap around me as well and pull me in closer to him. I smiled against his lips and pulled away a little.

"I adore you," he replied with a wink before leading us forward. I hadn't noticed the cameras or reporters before, but they were there when we walked forward and Emmett made me stop so we could pose for them. We were no celebrities but that didn't matter to him, and the reporters were only to happy to take our pictures. After a few more pictures we walked inside, into the biggest lobby I had ever seen with the most gorgeous chandelier ever. "Bella, look to your left," Emmett whispered against my ear, sending shivers up my spine.

Standing there talking in a small group were some of what I could only imagine were members of the ballet, all speaking in Russian and looking glamorous in their outfits.

"Oh Emmett! They're beautiful!" I said quietly, turning to look at him excitedly.

"Not as beautiful as you. They're talking about you you know. They're wondering who you are, and they think you're the most beautiful thing they've ever seen," he said.

I frowned up at him. "Don't tease me Emmett, we're supposed to be having a good time, and you know I'll just get upset if you do that."

"I'm not teasing you Bella! That's what they're talking about! Haven't you noticed how often they look over here? Now they're wondering what we're talking about and they—" he laughed, "they think you're very lucky to have snagged me."

I crossed my arms below breasts and looked at him, "what are you a mind reader now too?" I couldn't help looking over at the group though, and it did seem like they were looking at us, but that didn't mean they were saying what Emmett said they were.

Emmett burst into laughter, "no Bella, and if I was I would have told you by now. No, I learned Russian a long time ago. It was the one language at the school we were going to at the time that I hadn't taken yet so I took it."

I was completely shocked by this admission, "you…you can understand and speak Russian?"

"Come on Bella! Sure it's not a commonly spoken language around here but I did learn stuff in school before I got so old that there was nothing new to learn. Let's go we have to find our seats before someone steals them."

I couldn't help my surprise but I let him lead me into the theater anyway and toward the front of the seats. "Where are our seats?" I asked, slipping my hand down and entwining my fingers with his.

"We're in the front row baby," he replied laughing as I once again stared at him.

"Emmett Cullen! That must have cost a fortune!" I exclaimed quietly as to not draw attention.

He shrugged lightly, "it's nothing when we have more money than Bill Gates and are still raking it in."

I just sighed and let him lead the way. Two hours later the ballet was over and I was in awe of how much I'd enjoyed the whole experience. Emmett led us outside and turned to me as we waited for the car. "So? What did you think?" he asked.

"It was amazing! I loved it!"

He smiled, "I'm glad. Come on, the night's not over." He helped me into the car and got in the driver's seat.

"Where are we off to now?" I asked.

"Now why do you even ask when you know I won't tell you?" he laughed.

"Emmett!" I whined. "That is so not fair!"

"Too bad," he replied.

I crossed my arms again and stared out the window, refusing to talk to him as long as I could. Unfortunately this didn't last long; I loved hearing his voice. So I brought up the one topic that had been bothering my most of the night.

"Em."

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course," he said, laying his hand on my leg.

"Did you ever want children?"

He looked over at me, clearly surprised by the question I'd just asked him. "Um…well it came up a few times when Rose and I were together…" he replied noncommittally.

"I'm sure it did, but Em I mean you, did you personally want children?"

He looked at me again, as if he was trying to see from my expression how I wanted him to answer. "That's a hard question to answer Bella, because since I've never had them or had a chance to have them I don't know what I would do with one."

"Come on Emmett. Please, just…answer the question straightforward. Was there ever a time, while you've been a vampire, that you wished beyond everything that you had children?"

"Of course there was a time Bella! There were dozens of times! I would read stuff or see stuff about other people I'd known having kids and making families and I knew I could never have that! You wouldn't believe how unbearable it could be sometimes, especially with Rose. And since she was like that I could never let her know how upset _I_ was that I would never have a son to play sports with or a daughter to dote on."

I looked down at my lap, "I'm sorry Em. I didn't…I wasn't trying to make you upset or anything. I just…I really needed to know. I have to ask you another question. What would you do, give, in order for us to have children?"

Emmett finally pulled the car over on the side of the road and turned to face me in his seat. "Bella what is going on? Where are these questions coming from?"

"I'm just wondering Emmett. I…I've never heard you talk about this stuff before and I thought that since we would be sharing our lives together, I wanted to know how you felt about this."

He sighed, "and just for the record, I would give anything in order for us to have kids. Can you imagine how hot our kids would be?" he asked teasingly.

I laughed and leaned toward him, wrapping my arms around his neck and kissed him. "I love you so much Emmett," I whispered as I broke away and leaned my forehead against his.

"I love you more," he whispered back. A few moments later we were driving again and I couldn't prevent an odd feeling from settling in my stomach.

Half an hour later Emmett stopped the car again and I looked outside and gasped. "Emmett!" Stood upright in the front yard of our house was a sign. On it was a picture of a house that wasn't ours at all. It said FOR SALE on it, and over top of that was the word SOLD. "You didn't!" I gasped.

He chuckled, "of course I did! I talked to Carlisle today about our little argument and he thought that if we already had a house picked out and you knew a little about it that it would be easier for you to transition. So…I bought us a house."

"What about the rest of the family?"

"The arrangement will be like it is here, us spending time at their house and at our house. Esme and Carlisle, and Alice of course, are probably picking one out as we speak. But I just…I don't want you to be unhappy Bella and I thought that if we could make this easier now it'd be fine when it came time to actually leave. What do you think?" he asked.

I didn't reply, I just got out of the car and walked toward the sign. Whoever had set it up and left a small pamphlet of paper with information about the house. I was not too surprised to see that it was near Juneau, Alaska, it had to be somewhere cloudy after all. It was beautiful though, right on the water and plenty big enough for us.

"Are you mad?" Emmett asked, walking up behind me.

I shook my head, "no, it's wonderful! Thank you so much for doing this and trying to make this easier for me. It's so beautiful. I can't wait to see it."

Emmett grinned and swung me up into his arms before carrying me into our soon to be left behind house.

**Sorry for any mistakes, I was kind of in a hurry to get this up. Next chapter might be Rose's meeting with the witch…not sure yet. Please leave a review! Also, let me know where you're from, I think it's amazing that so many people from so many places can come together like this : )**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi! So I wanted to thank everyone who's reviewed, favorited, and alerted me! You have no idea how happy that makes me! I hope you enjoy the chapter, and sorry it's kind of late.**

CHAPTER 4

Emmett and I went back to the main house in the late morning hours the next day. Most of the family was sitting in the living room in various stages of downtime. Rose, Edward, and Esme were sitting by the piano, Edward playing, the two women listening. Alice, Jasper and Carlisle were watching the news, though I was pretty sure they weren't really watching. Charlie was standing by the window, looking out at the forest. I was still taken by surprise sometimes that I wouldn't have to lose him like I would mom. He was the most unconventional vampire I had ever met, with his older, though refined looks, and his precise haircut and mustache, he was nothing like any vampire I would have imagined.

He seemed to be the first to notice us too. "Bells! How was the opera? Did you have fun?" he asked, coming to hug me. We had become much closer since his new birth.

"It was amazing, and so much fun. How was your night?" I asked in return.

"You know, same as always," he replied with a grin. "Went hunting and then talked to Regina."

"Oh?" I asked nonchalantly. I had quickly noticed that my father and the black haired Denali vampire were in some kind of relationship. "And what did you talk about?"

"Nothing much. Just about what we'd been up to. And I might have let slip that we're moving up there in a little while."

"I bet she took that well," I teased.

I knew that if he'd been able to blush he would have been. "Uh, yeah she did actually. She was very excited to see the family again."

"I'm sure that's what she was excited about. When are you going to just admit that you like each other?"

He grinned at me, taking my by surprise. If there was one thing that had barely changed since he'd been turned it was how much he disliked having his emotions talked about. "When are you going to admit that I am a better vampire than you?" he asked in return.

I gave a fake gasp of indignation. "That was just mean! Besides you know I'm a better vampire," I said with a wink.

"Bella!" Alice squealed before Charlie could get a response in. She wrapped her arms around my neck and twirled us around.

"Alice," I laughed.

"Wasn't your night just amazing? I knew it would be. I told Emmett not to worry at all, but he did anyway. And didn't your dress go perfectly for the occasion? It was perfect. And I noticed that you're much happier about the move now. That's good, because we've had to deal with sullen vampires before and I'm kind of getting tired of it. Oh and—"

"Alice!" I exclaimed with a laugh. "Slow down!"

"Sorry," she said with a slightly sheepish grin.

As we talked I saw Rose get up from the piano bench beside Edward and come toward us.

"Bella," she said with a smile, "Alice, Esme, and I are going shopping around noon. Would you like to come?" she asked.

I couldn't stop my sharp glance at Alice, who just shrugged. I was kind of surprised that she had agreed to see this witch woman, but I guessed that it couldn't hurt to at least hear the woman out. "Oh, um, well sure, if…you don't mind do you baby?" I asked Emmett.

He grinned, "of course not Bells. I had you to myself all night, I think I can last a few hours without you. Jazz and I will probably just play Modern Warfare 2 anyway."

"Ok, then sure I'll go with you," I said slowly, letting a small smile slide onto my face.

"Great!" Rose said happily. "You won't regret it," she said. Of course I knew this was code for something entirely unrelated to shopping, but all I could do was nod.

Half an hour later we were all in Rose's car driving toward something that gave me a worse and worse feeling the closer we got to it.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" I asked yet again, wringing my hands.

"Bella, would you stop worrying so much. We're vampires! If she doesn't do what she says she's going to then we can tear her apart!" Rose said exasperatedly.

"But, well, if she's a witch wouldn't she be able to protect herself from us?"

"Stop it!" Rose said loudly. "You're just fishing for trouble in smooth waters. Just relax. Think about what it will mean to Emmett when you tell him that you can give him children. Do you know how long he's wanted kids?"

"Yeah, actually. We, um…we talked about it last night on our way home. I was trying to decide if I wanted to come with on this trip, so I asked him about how he felt about the kid situation. No I didn't give anything away. But I did find out that I have to at least give this a try. Sorry about being such a pain, I'm just worried."

"We gathered that," Alice teased, causing all of us to laugh.

Finally, after driving for what seemed like forever, even for a vampire, we pulled up in front of a surprisingly elegant looking stone building.

"Our witch lives here?" I asked skeptically.

"Yes, she does," said a voice from the side of the building. "It makes your witch look more professional, and more approachable for her upscale vampire clientele." The woman who walked forward and spoke was surprisingly young and pretty, not what I had pictured in a witch, with long brunette hair, a pretty face, thin, medium height figure, and heavy eyeliner that somehow looked good on her. "I am Corriene Nelson, Witch of the First Order. You must be the Cullen women."

Rose looked back at us before stepping forward. "Yes, I'm Rosalie, we spoke once. This is my 'mother' Esme, and my sisters, Bella, and Alice."

She nodded, "yes I know, I have seen you. Come inside before we draw attention." We followed the woman inside the building and into a small living room. "Sit down," she offered, gesturing to the couch and chairs. "Now what is it you are here for?"

We all looked at Rose, who looked at us for a moment before beginning to speak. "You told me that there was a way for us, us being vampires, to have children. We come to ask you how you know this and how it is possible."

"Ah, of course, now I remember. And all four of you share this wish?" she asked. We all nodded together. "Well I suppose I should begin at the beginning. My mother and grandmother were witches. They taught me everything they knew and then sent me away to learn even more. Not all witches are of the First Order, in fact there are only two that I know of right now. Anyway, when I returned home from my years of travel I was informed by my mother that my grandmother had died several years before, old age we presume. Two months after my return my mother was experimenting with a new spell and, to put it politely, it went badly. Before she died she told me about you're ability to conceive and birth children. Imagine my surprise, after having met so many of your kind and having no knowledge of this. Alas, she did not know the exact spell or procedure, grandmother did not know it to tell her. So after she died from the injuries of the spell I went on a search, to find the answers I wanted. It wasn't until I went to Italy that I found my answers."

She paused, as if waiting to let us ask questions. "Italy?" Rose asked. "That seems like an odd place to find answers about vampires. I would have thought it would be in Romania, where our kind originated." I had been thinking the same thing personally, but didn't want to ask about it.

"It was in Voltura. I was pretending to be on a tour and was taken to the lair of Aro and his brothers, some of the oldest vampires in the world. I was chosen to be Aro's personal meal that day, but when he touched my hand and read all my thoughts he realized what I was and was intrigued. He let me live so that I may talk to him for a while."

"So the Volturi told you where to find this information? The information needed for vampires to conceive?" Esme asked in her soft voice.

Correine smiled, "they did more than tell me where the information was. You see, Aro and his 'family' have intimate workings with vampire conception. To put it bluntly Aro and his family are some of the original practitioners of vampire conception. All the vampires in his coven besides his brothers and some of the older women are all his or his brothers' children, literally. They have been practicing for many, many years. This is where I learned the ins and outs of vampire conception."

"Wait, the Volturi are actually _having _children? And not telling anyone?" Rose asked. "Why would they do such a thing?"

What do you think? Sorry for the kind of cliffy. I didn't want the chapter too long and I could have cut out the beginning part between Bella and Charlie but I felt like they needed some father daughter time so there you have it. Let me know how you like it, and if you have any ideas of how or why the vampires can have kids, I haven't quite worked out how that's going to happen yet, so suggestions are welcome. Thanks for reading, please review! By the way, I just realized that I had this typed up for a while but never uploaded it. So sorry about not uploading it sooner…don't know what that was about lol.


End file.
